Kiss of Death
by charin01
Summary: It is time for Dane to get his own mate, but he refused to see her as who she is as he is too caught up in the past. Can Dane claim her before it is too late. Please R


**This is a Breed fanfiction and my first fanfiction. Please read and review. I will welcome any sugestion and please be kind with my grammar. English is my second language. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic (^-^)**

* * *

It was another boring social event that he had to attend for Vanderale Industries. Dane Vanderale stood at the edge of the ballroom and surveyed the five hundred or so guests who were dancing or sipping champagne beneath the ornate chandeliers. He walked slowly, confidently around the ballroom. As he makes his way across the room, he is aware of the interested glances he received because of his looks and wealth. He can even smell some of the women arousal and the thought of it make him feel disgusted. Heck, he is usually pleased with the admiration. But tonight he just feels really bored and tired.

He decided to move for the patio doors and to the gardens beyond to escape his boredom. He was deep in thought when he bumped into something soft and suddenly the air is full of the smell of sweet strawberry.

'I'm sorry I didn't see you coming. It is very dark here,' the soft voice said.

Dane turned to look into the 'thing' that he had bumped into. He saw a lady with long black hair that is tied to side ponytails with soft curls.

'No harm is done.' He said as he crouched to pick up her clutch. When he stood and face her, he saw a familiar face. Their eyes meet and she looked startled. Dane recognized her as the lady that he saw at the hotel yesterday. She looked very different from before. Yesterday, her hair was tied into a bun, and she wore a buttoned up long sleeve with a knee length skirt. She looks very prim and proper.

Now standing in front of him was the same woman minus the thick framed professional glass. He smiled as he thought she still look very proper with the demure long blue silk dress that looks very good with her porcelain skin. Demure but very beautiful. Her face is dusted with very little make-up, just enough to bring out her hazel eyes and luscious pink lips.

'Thank you Mr Vanderale,' she said as she grabbed her clutch and walked quickly.

Dane smiled wryly. The woman knew him but he did not know anything about her. She seemed very eager to escape from him, very different from the other women that were always trying to catch his attention.

'It seems like your charm did not work on her.' His right hand, Rye Desalvo said and Dane just chuckled. 'She is the same woman in the hotel, right? The one that saved the child from being hit by trolley,' asked Rye and Dane nodded. 'She looks different. Don't you think she is weird,' he asked again.

'What do you mean, Rye?'

'She didn't have any scent. Don't you notice? I can only smell her rose perfume'

Weird, Dane thought as he had only smelled strawberry from her and strawberry is his favourite fruit. 'Do you think she is one of us?' Dane asked

'I don't think so. Stop thinking about her, we have things to do. We are supposed to meet your brothers tonight and what are you doing in this garden?'

'Just getting some fresh air,' said Dane as he walked towards the ballroom. 'Come on Rye, you just said that we need to fly to Sanctuary.'

They were walking towards the ballroom and suddenly both of them felt the air changed into a sense of imminent danger. Moment later they heard sound of explosion and people shouting. Dane and Rye quickly rushed to the ballroom and saw the guests running towards the door to escape. Dane looks around the ballroom, his eyes searching for the woman in blue dress.

'What is happening, Rye? This is supposed to be a boring party.'

'I don't know what happened, but we better get out of here. I've already called the guys at they are waiting at the limo. The heli-jet is ready to go to Sanctuary.'

Both men rushed to the limo and both are still confused about the attack. There had been no Breed in the party. Why someone would attacked the ballroom. As the limo speed towards the heli-jet location, Dane could not help but think about the woman earlier. He hoped she was safe and sound.

* * *

Carmen massaged her neck tiredly as she sat on the chair. Someone had knocked her down while she was trying to escape during the bomb attack. Just one minute of carelessness and now she had end up in this steel enclosed room with no view out. There was a large two-way mirror that provided a view in. The door open and a tall man, over six feet entered.

'Good, you're finally awake. I'm sorry that we have to drag you here,' he said lazily, not looking sorry at all.

Carmen just stared at the Breed in front of her. He is wearing the uniform of Breed enforcer with the Wolf insignia. 'To what do I owe this pleasure, Breed. I don't have any business with your people. I demand that you release me at once'

Navarro smirked at the woman in front of her, for someone who had been captured by the Breed she looked rather calm. He cannot detect any scents of fear or any scent at all. Her face did not show any emotion. 'I'm afraid that I cannot do that.'

'Look here, Breed. Do u have any idea who am I? I have no times to play the kidnapped game. '

'That is the question for today, miss. We are trying to figure out who you really are.'

'You are supposed to know the person you are going to kidnap, Breed,' she said sarcastically but still her face did not show any emotion. 'Will you at least tell me where I am?'

'You are somewhere in Sanctuary.'

'Sanctuary,' she whispered. 'Get me out of here!,' she suddenly shouted, gone where the calm face. Now she looked almost frantic and Navarro was surprised to see the change of emotion. 'I don't care what you want to do with me. Just get me out of here. Bring me to the Haven or Citadel.'

Carmen sound almost desperate and in the verge of panic attack. Sanctuary, the home base of the Feline Breed is the last place that she would like to be. She was about to stand up and start pacing around the room, when the door opened once again. This time it was a familiar face. It was the Director of Breed Affairs himself, Jonas Wyatt.

Jonas looked into the woman that held the answer for saving his child, Amber. His daughter had been shot by some kind of serum created by the mad scientist, Philip Brandenmore. The serum had changed Amber's genetic and caused her to suffer constant pain. There is nothing he will not do in order to save his child.

'Mr Wyatt, you have no right to keep me here,' Carmen said. Navarro was amazed that Carmen appeared to be calm in the presence of Jonas. Most non-Breed found him to be pretty intimidating.

'I don't think so, Ms Carmen,' Jonas said. 'I believe we have every reason to arrest you for all the crime that you had committed against the Breed.'

'I want to see Del-Rey Delgaldo. I will not speak to anyone but him and get me out of Sanctuary,' she demanded. Navarro turned to look at Jonas and arched his brow.

'You are not in the position to make any demands. We have proved that you are involve in the Omega Project and if we enact Breed Law you will be dead,' Jonas growled and yet Carmen did not even flinched instead she propped her head on her hands and stared at Jonas.

'Just kill me then and save me from all the troubles and please stop trying to read me. You and Ms Megan Arness are making my head dizzy,' she smiled.

Jonas and the others who are watching from the two-way mirror were shocked with her statement. Megan, the empath Breed Enforcer was known for her great power to read mind and emotions. She had joined the Breed after mating with a Breed enforcer, Braden Arness. She turned to look at her husband and whispered, 'I cannot read her at all and how the hell does she knows that I am watching her.'

'I'm not playing games here, Ms Carmen,' said Jonas, flashing his incisor. He is also surprised that she knew that he was trying to read her subconcius mind. Only a few people know about his power. 'You better cooperate with us or face the consequences,' he warned.

'I will cooperate if you get me out of Sanctuary. Bring me to Citadel and let me talk with Alpha Delgado.'

'I will give you a moment to think as you haven't realized the mess that you had involved yourself with. After this, I will come again and I hoped that you will work with us for your own sake,' said Jonas before walking out of the room with Navarro.

Jonas approached Megan as soon as he was out of the room. 'Can you read anything from her?'

'I can't read anything from her. Who is she really is, Jonas?' asked Megan. 'I can sense a high spiritual energy from her and Braden said that she did not have any scent at all.'

Navarro nodded and said, 'If she did not change her tone during speaking, I cannot read her emotion at all.'

'She is one of the scientist involved in the Omega project,' answered Jonas.

The three enforcers did not look convinced by Jonas statement. 'But, she looked so young and based on her profile she is only twenty seven years old,' said Braden.

'Looks can be deceiving and I trust my source. Now let us move to the meeting room. The others are waiting and I have new information about our captive.'

Carmen could sense the Breeds leaving. She needed to escape but at her current state and with no weapon, she could not do anything. So she just took a deep breathed and prayed that she will survive this ordeal.

* * *

**All the characters belongs to Lora Leigh. Only Carmen belongs to me. **


End file.
